Inuyasha Sweet Revenge
by darksdarkangel
Summary: Many people, demons and humans alike, have it out for the notorious Naraku. When will this villainous half demon's rein of terror finally end? A strange hanyou with a history tied into the sons of Inutashio aids in this age old battle.
1. Episode one Wrath of the Era Clan

Inuyasha Episode 1-Wrath of the Era Clan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did, but I do own some of my own characters that are added into the story such as the hanyou depicted here ((telling her name right now would ruin the story))

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward towards Naraku preparing for the Windscar. He stopped suddenly when a figure appeared in front of him, not facing him but Naraku instead. "Who the hell are you!?!" Inuyasha demanded being obvious furious by the intrusion. "Just get out of my way!" He scoffed as he rose his sword to the person who just seemed to be ignoring him.

"Inu….yasha, it shall be I who finishes him off," spoke a woman's voice as she looked back at him, her emerald hues glimmering in the light. She had a saddened expression on her face showing she had been though such painful things. Her long brunette hair swayed in the passing wind. Two brown, pointed dog ears that were atop her head twitched ever so slightly. She drew a large sword from her back, which almost seemed unthinkable due to her slim figure. "Naraku! Feel the wrath of the Era Clan!"She would slash her sword diagonally as a strange blue beam surrounded him that seemed to come from the sword.

"HAHAHA! It's great to see you again," he laughed as his body seemed to implode from the restraints. A wooden doll fell to the floor clanking loudly. It was only one of his demon puppets, something he would do quite often to keep from being injured. "Now I shall absorb you and get the hidden secret of the Era Clan then no one will stand in my way!HAHAHA!" He yelled as he leapt out from the shadows extending his tentacles to grab her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get out of the way girl!" He yelled at her shoving her off to the side. An arrow was shot from the left striking Naraku in the chest. "Windscar!" he would yell as he brought down his sword upon Naraku. Three beams of energy struck through his body tearing him into pieces.

"I'll get you next time," Naraku said as what was left of his body would disappear in a cloud of miasma. His lingering voice spoke, "and next time Inuyasha won't protect you." He had gotten away, again.

"Next time Naraku, you're mine," the female hanyou mumbled. She lowered her eye, then looked up at the two of them. Shaking her head slightly she turned to walk away.

"Who the hell are you!?!" Inuyasha demanded again as he stepped in front of her. He looked over her, his golden hues looking her up and down. He then sniffed her trying to catch her scent.

"Damn... it," she winced clenching her stomache. A wound that wasn't noticed before was bleeding strait through her red and white kimono top. The pain proving to be to much for her made her fall to her knees.

"Inuyasha! What did you do?"Kagome said walking over to her seeing the wound and stared in shock."This is serious. I left my stuff at Kaede's we'll have to bring her,"she would say to Inuyasha.

"I don't need your help,"the female hanyou spoke attempting to stand up on herown again. She managed to stand up holding herself up with the support by her sword that she ran into the ground.

'Shes as stubborn as Inuyasha,' thought Kagome as she looked at the both of them. Kagome then looked away for a split second hoping to find a way to help when she heard a loud thump hit the ground. She quickly turned to see the female hanyou on the ground with Inuyasha looking over her.

Prelude: As the mysterious hanyou girl is resting at Kaede's some strange demons show up. They blame him for her injuries. Apparently, they have a close connection with her especially their leader called Tsuuki.

Next time on Inuyasha Nothing is What it Seems.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Female Hanyou: Hope you liked the first official chapter, I happen to rock. Yeah well, you'll find out my name some time in the future.

Author: Yes, I love it cuz I wrote it. Oh, you're already getting fan mail. Hmm... any suggestions for pairings?

Female Hanyou: Well, I think... oh wait I can't tell you because it would spoil the story.


	2. Episode two Nothing Is What It Seems

Inuyasha Episode 2-Nothing Is What It Seems

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did, but I do own some of my own characters that are added into the story such as Kiya-Sama Era and the three new characters in this chapter.

"I can't belive I just carried the both of you all the way over here,"Inuyasha complained to Kagome as she walked out of Kaede's house. "She's more trouble then she's worth I think,"he said turning his head away.

"She'll be fine for now," Kagome assured herself. "She might be helpfulin our persuit against Naraku," Kagome assured him. She looked at Inuyasha, though he didn't show it he cared if she was okay.

"We've returned,"Miroku spoke as Kirara landed next to Kagome and Inuyasha. A slap ran across his face by an angered Sango. "I was only making sure you were okay," he said as his face was throbbing red where her hand had hit him.

"Pervert," Sango simply said as she leapt off Kirara. "We've managed to fight off a deomon who attacked us. He got away, but before he did he mentioned something about the prominant Era Clan. Wonder what he ment by it?"

"Now I remember," Kagome mentioned blinking twice. "In school we were talking about the prominant Era Clan. Their leader was a great Lord, who won many great battles and defended the people who served him," she said simply. "At least it's what we learned.

"Never heard of him," Inuyasha shrugged. "Not like I give a damn anyway,"He looked up at the sky."Going to be a full moon tonight,"he mumbled to himself.

"Ah, Makaneto Era...Good demon h was. His reputation suits him, your father and he were great friends,"Mioga stated sitting cross - legged on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know him, Mioga?" Inuyasha asked looking over to Mioga, who came unnoticed.  
"Where were you when we were battling Naraku?" He asked glaring at him.

"It matters not," Mioga stood up smaking a small fan on Inuyasha's shoulder. "About two hundred years ago he and the entire clan disappeared. According to the rummors he and his clan died. It seems strange that people claiming to be from the clan resurface now," he would point out.

"If Inuyasha's father and their Lord were friends he must have been very powerful?" Miroku suggested. "This could prove to be very good allies, or dangerous enemies depending on how we deal with this situation."

"So she's here? In this quiant little town?" A tall demon with a violet triangle on his forehead said. He was followed by two other demons who wore armor with two triangles on them, one facing up the other down. "She's been badly wounde. I can smell the blood," he continued . The three of them walked through the village following her scent.

"There's demons in the village!" Yelled a middle - aged male villager. " Collect your weapons, defend the village!" He would continue. A commotion ran through the town all the men grabbed their weapons preparing themselves to defend the village.

"We have no quarrel with you," spoke one of the three with short red hair. "We came for the hanyou," he insisted to one of them. He then looked away spotting Inuyasha in the distance. "It is he. He carries the blood of her!" He ran foward drawing a sword, attacking the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

"How dare you harm her!" Yelled the third demon with mid - length black hair. He followed after the red haired demon drawing a spear from his back.

"STOP!" Yelled the female hanyou. She was leaning against Kaede's house for support, still weak from her injuries and loss of blood. " You attack him for no reason. He is not the one who injured me. Him and his companions helped me," she said.

"Kiya!" They all yelled looking to her, while stoping in their tracks.

"It's okay I'm fine Tsuuki," Kiya said softly walking over to the leader. "Don't attack them," she finished.

Prelude: Things seem to calm down a bit, as the four seem to explain to Inuyasha and the gang who they are and what they are doing. Tensions seem to arrise when Sesshoumaru makes a surprise appearence.

Next time on Inuyasha Answers and Appearence

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiya: I think that was a great chapter... though why am I injured again?

Author: Well, that won't be revealed to later on so I can't tell anyone

Tsuuki: I see. Well I still say whoever hurt her will pay

Two Demons: Yeah and we will destroy them

Kiya(To self) : God what losers

Author: I think its time to get opinons from the audience on couples or even questions that could possibly be answered

Kiya: But remember, Just cause you ask doesn't mean you'll get the full answer it might ruin the story. Oh yeah, ...(breathes) PAIR ME WITH SOMEONE STUPID YOU WILL PERISH!

Tsuuki: Whatever she said

Two demons: YEAH!

Pairing suggestions anyone?

Questions?

Wanna be added to the story?


End file.
